


Frozen

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry is trapped with Draco in the lift and their magic seems to have stopped working. Female Harry Potter





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.

Summary: Harry is trapped with Draco in the lift and their magic seems to have stopped working. Female Harry Potter

_**Frozen** _

Harry is generally a very short tempered witch although she is working on her temper issues. She is finally following Hermione's advice and is doing yoga. Right now though, it's really difficult to control her fury. She is stuck with Draco in a muggle lift. She had come in this mall to watch a movie and now the thing is stuck and to make it worse, nothing seems to work at all, no alarm and not even their magic. It's hot and she is regretting wearing her favorite floor length skirt today. Her skirt is green in color and her full sleeves T-shirt is purple.

"Bloody thing." She curses and kicks the doors once again, her purse in her left hand and her right hand balled into fists.

"You are going to achieve nothing through this, you know." Draco drawls, completely at ease. He is leant against the wall, dressed in casual muggle jeans and a white shirt. She glares at him, cursing her luck for trapping him the most arrogant git alive on this planet. His hands are in his pocket. Apart from being arrogant he is also her ex-boyfriend and not just any ex-boyfriend. He is the only person she has ever dated and he left the country an year back since he was appointed by one of the best Potion making companies. Now he is back and he won't stop following her everywhere she bloody goes and she absolutely loathes it. She is almost sure that he is the cause of this.

"I hate you." She snaps at him and starts pressing all the buttons. The lift still doesn't move. Brilliant. She is already sweating. She stares at the blonde with narrowed eyes. He looks back at her, his eyes seemingly innocent.

Had she known that it would be so hot in this city, she would have dressed differently. In her town, it has been raining for a few days and it's bloody cold. She wipes the sweat off her face and grumbles under her breath, "Stupid lift."

"Come and sit down." Draco murmurs and she turns around to glare at him. He is settled on the floor, his back against the wall.

"I am feeling hot." She whines.

"I know. It won't go simply by yelling at the door. Sit down." He mutters.

She shakes her head, "I need to take my knee highs off. That ought to help."

For just a moment, his eyes gleam as if his plan is working and he schools his features again. She leans against the wall and lifts her right leg to take the knee high off and then she does the same with her left leg. He stares at her all the while, his eyes flicking towards her legs and back towards her wary eyes.

She breathes deeply for a few seconds. She is feeling much better now. Sighing in relief, she settles down, her legs crossed and takes out a novel from her bag.

"What are you doing these days?" He asks and she ignores him. He huffs. If he thinks that he will achieve anything other than irritating her by this stunt of his then he is sorely mistaken.

She leans back comfortably and folds her knees before settling her book on her knees.

"What are you reading?" He asks. She doesn't reply.

"Do you remember how we used to read together? I missed it while I was away." He continues. She ignores him.

"Harry, talk to me please. I said that I am sorry." She keeps on ignoring him. He becomes silent. She peaks at him from the corner of her eyes. He is staring at her. He is sulking but he is concentrating on something too.

A few seconds pass and she resumes reading her book but then she starts sweating again. It starts becoming uncomfortable and she stands up, huffing in annoyance, "I'll have to take my shorts off. Turn around."

"Nothing that I haven't seen." He mutters, his eyes quiet and forlorn.

"You left and I vowed to stay celibate for the rest of my life. Turn around or I shall die of heat." She snaps at him and he glares at her before closing his eyes.

She trusts him not to open them not that it matters. They had been together for ten years before he left. She knows that she will agree to resume their relationship, not immediately but eventually but she wants to make it difficult for him.

"I am decent." She mutters and throws her shorts somewhere in the corner before sitting down once again.

"Are you going to tell me what you are reading?" He says and she makes a face before ignoring him once again.

"I have got a job here now. It's not as profitable as that was but it's nice. I want to settle down now. It's high time." He says. She schools her features so that he doesn't read the anxiety she is feeling. What does he mean by settling down.

"They requested me to stay and they trebled my salary but I refused, opting to come back. I thought that I would open my own apothecary after I get married. Until then, I will get a job and save my money."

Her ears perk at the word 'marriage'.

"They asked me about my reasons. I told them that I have someone who is waiting for me back in Britain."

She will not break her vow. She won't and this mantra enables her to concentrate on her book when all she wants is to beam happily at him.

"You are not going to listen to me, eh?" He asks for one last time and she looks at him. His eyes are gleaming and now she knows for sure that he is most certainly behind the stopping of the lift and sudden change in the temperature.

As if to prove her thought, he does something and she starts feeling hot again. But he hasn't even moved a finger. He is doing elemental magic maybe. She will have to ask him to teach it to her, of course once they have reconciled.

She glares at him and crosses her arms, "You are insane."

"You won't talk to me." He says, looking at her with unblinking and fierce eyes. She grimaces and stands up.

"I'll have to remove my skirt too." She murmurs, wondering what he is upto. If he had wanted to kiss her or something, he would already have done it.

She slowly takes her skirt off and moves out of it. He stares appreciatively at her legs. She is in her shirt and panties in front of him now. He looks at her face and then looks away. She waits for him to make some move but he doesn't. He is just sitting there, his eyes averted. She walks purposefully towards him and straddles him.

He still doesn't look at her.

"Before you compel me to take my shirt off as well, I'll have you know that this will only get you in my bed. You do know me better than this." She says and cups his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

Silver meets green and he starts, "I was going to hide your clothes until you agreed to forgive me."

She stares. Once again, the man has left her completely speechless. Whatever she had expected, this was certainly not it. She turns around and realizes that her skirt and other things have vanished. Even her purse is not there. Only her book remains on the floor.

"You left Draco. You just left. Ten years and then you simply told me one day that you were leaving and you gave me an option. You didn't even discuss it with me." She whispers and places her hands on his shoulder.

"You didn't stop me, did you? I thought that you didn't care." He murmurs, his eyes suspiciously damp, "I was always the introvert one in our relationship and you didn't stop me. You said nothing except stating your decision to stay here. I thought you didn't love me. I thought that it was just a formality to you."

"You didn't insist that I come with you. I thought you were taking someone else with you. I thought that you had found someone else." She mutters, stunned.

"I didn't want to force you. I-"

"And that bloody photograph. Why were you kissing Ginny?" She barks furiously.

"She was kissing me. I didn't even know that she was there until she practically pounced on me and the journalists started taking photographs." He mutters accusingly, "The media never leaves me alone. They follow me everywhere."

"Newsflash. That's because you are the world's renowned potions master not because you are my boyfriend. Stop underestimating yourself. People often think that I am earning because of your fame."

"End my misery and -"

"No. Not so easily, Mr. Malfoy. You left me for an year and I missed you." She mutters, shaking head adamantly.

"You didn't even write." He snaps at her and she hisses right back, "Neither did you."

They glower at each other for a few seconds before he says, "Get dressed. Let's watch that movie at least. I don't understand why you like these sentimental things so much. You always end up crying on my shoulder."

She gets up and her dresses appear in front of her. He must have suspended time somehow. Merlin knows how he does it. She will have to learn it too. It's fascinating.

"Then don't come with me." She mumbles, wearing her skirt. She is rather excited to watch it. It had good reviews.

"Of course I am coming with you." He replies and they glower at each other once again before he flicks his fingers and the lift starts working.

"Show off." She mutters and together they walk out of the lift, quarreling with each other, ignoring the incredulous and confused stares of people passing them by.

XXXX


End file.
